


18:59

by parksungjin (koosjunhoe)



Series: ATEEZ [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Break Up, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-03
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:07:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21663433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koosjunhoe/pseuds/parksungjin
Summary: "I don't want to break up with you. I don't want this to be the end. I love you."
Relationships: Kim Hongjoong/You
Series: ATEEZ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1561765
Kudos: 3





	18:59

"Is this where you break up with me, Hongjoong?"

His wide eyes meet yours, though he didn't expect to see the tears forming in your eyes. A heavy feeling hits him in the chest when one falls from your eye, down your check and to your jaw. His chest becomes tight, the burning in his lungs unbearable as he realises that he can't do it. 

He can't break your heart like that. 

The scene of you leaving without him, the idea of you moving on without him and creating a life that doesn't involve him; his hands shake at the very thought crossing his mind.

No part of him could deal with a life without you, and no part of his life would ever be apart from you. He could pretend that he never had to say goodbye and keep promising to you that the future he so desperately wanted wasn't just a fantasy he had come to in his own mind. 

He may have already done exactly that, though. 

The truth is that he knew from the start that this would never be forever. How such a mismatched relationship could survive so long was beyond him; he would tell you it was fate's way of saying that you both belong together. He knew it was just a cover for some blunder in management that meant his entire relationship was left untouched this entire time. 

"Don't make it harder than it already is," you say, pushing his hands away from you. He tries so desperately to hold onto you but with each touch he shatters a fragile organ once more. "Please, Hongjoong. Just tell me it's over."

Hongjoong shakes his head. His eyes sting, he feels like he's the only one in an endless room of nothing. The only thing he can feel is  _ you _ . "I can't."

"You know it is."

"No," Hongjoong reaffirms, voice louder. He stops avoiding your gaze and looks you directly in the eyes, expression faltering from his own tears that he didn't think would come. "I don't want to break up with you. I don't want this to be the end.  _ I love you _ ."

He can see your body shaking just a little. He reaches for your hands again, which you let him take so easily this time. He moves closer to you, squeezing your hands as his heart beats stronger. 

It didn't take him too long to realise that he would have done anything to stop your tears, take away any sadness you felt because of him and anything else that comes your way. He brings your hands to his chest, resting your knuckles by his heart as he bows his head. 

"I will do  _ anything  _ to be with you."


End file.
